An existing problem in gesture control systems is allowing users to easily configure the electronic devices that they wish to control by gesture. For example, systems are needed for identifying the location of electronic devices that may be controlled by a gesture control system.
It would be desirable to have a simple user interface allowing users to easily identify the electronic devices that they want to control with gestures. Moreover, it would be desirable for the system to automatically update the locations of electronic devices as the devices are moved.